


Die Vormundschaftsfrage

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episodenbezug: Filmriss, Felix sei nicht so'n Feigling, Fix-It, Gen, Isi-'verse, Tatort Berlin, aber sie kommt vor, also bitte, diese Konversation am Ende, für Filmriss, ganz leicht, in 'ner sehr kleinen Nebenrolle, kaum merklich, und einen Namen hat die gute Frau auch nicht oder?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Till versucht, gewisse Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Felix ist darüber nicht gerade glücklich.





	Die Vormundschaftsfrage

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: im Mai 2004
> 
> An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an cricri, die diese Geschichte (und auch schon die letzten drei) betagelesen hat, und mich generell dazu ermutigt, weiter zu schreiben. Danke schön. ^^

„Solltest du dich nicht schonen?“

Felix zog die Tür des Krankenhauszimmers hinter sich zu und warf einen fragenden Blick auf Till, der gerade dabei war, aus seinem Bett aufzustehen.

„Ach, wegen dem kleinen Kratzer“, meinte dieser und zog sein hochgerutschtes Hemd wieder über den Verband an seinem rechten Oberschenkel.

„Du bist angeschossen worden“, merkte Felix an.

„Kommt vor“, sagte Till lakonisch und humpelte um das Bett herum.

„Du hast 'ne Transfusion gebraucht!“ Felix hielt beide Hände offen vor sich.

„Und? Jetzt hab ich das Blut ja wieder.“ Till öffnete die Balkontür.

„Ich will ja auch nicht weit.“ Er nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Außenbereich. „Nur 'n bisschen frische Luft schnappen.“ Damit trat er einen Schritt nach draußen, zog sein verletztes Bein hinter sich her und nahm in einem von zwei Plastikstühlen Platz.

Felix folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich in den anderen. Immerhin konnte man von hier aus den Krankenhauspark überblicken und musste nicht in den Berliner Verkehr starren.

„Wie geht's den Kindern?“, fragte Till.

„Gut“, entgegnete Felix. „Die sind mit meiner Mutter ein Eis essen. Sie bringt sie wahrscheinlich später mal vorbei.“

„Schön“, sagte Till lächelnd und nickte. „Eis klingt doch gut. Meinst du, man kann hier auch sowas bekommen?“ Er stupste Felix verschmitzt in die Seite.

„Vielleicht, wenn du nicht mehr so humpelst“, erwiderte dieser spöttelnd.

„Besorg mir halt 'nen Rollstuhl!“, verlangte Till gespielt aufgebracht. Felix konnte nicht anders, er musste ebenfalls lachen.

Doch plötzlich verschwand der fröhliche Ausdruck aus Tills Gesicht. Er studierte sein Gegenüber mit einer Intensität, die diesem fast schon unangenehm war.

„Felix-“, setzte er an, brach aber ab. Er wandte seinen Blick Richtung Grünanlage und seufzte.

Felix legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Till?“

Er lehnte sich näher zu ihm. „Ist was?“

Till schaute ihn kurz an, holte Luft, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, ließ es dann aber und stützte stattdessen das Kinn auf die Hand.

Gerade, als Felix ihn fragen wollte, was denn los sei, drehte er sich wieder zu ihm und sprach weiter, als sei überhaupt keine Pause da gewesen: „Würdest du auf Isi aufpassen, wenn ich's mal nicht kann?“ Er sagte es schnell, als hätte er Mut fassen müssen und Angst, dieser könne ihn wieder verlassen.

„Klar“, antwortete Felix leichthin. Das tat er ja jetzt auch. Tills Tochter war bei ihm untergekommen, bis ihr Papa aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Isabel war schließlich nur unwesentlich älter als Basti und die beiden verstanden sich prächtig, oft sogar besser als ihre Väter. Warum fragte Till das jetzt?

Er sah ihn jedenfalls an, als sei er mit Felix' Antwort nicht ganz zufrieden.

„Nein, ich meine...“ Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich meine, wenn- also, falls-“ Er stöhnte, als hätte er gerade gemerkt, dass das so nichts werden würde. Till wandte seinen Blick von Felix ab und beobachtete stattdessen anscheinend konzentriert ein Paar Spaziergänger unten im Park. Felix fing langsam an, sich ehrlich Sorgen um seinen Kollegen zu machen. Der war doch sonst nicht so um Worte verlegen. Da holte Till tief Luft und sagte: „Ich meine, falls ich mich...“ - seine Stimme brach - „...falls ich mich mal... nie wieder um sie kümmern kann.“

Felix' Herz fiel schwer wie Blei in seinen Bauch und ihm wurde ganz kalt. Das erklärte natürlich Tills seltsame Stimmung.

„Was, hast du vor, in nächster Zeit zu sterben?“, fragte Felix und lachte, um die Situation bloß irgendwie aufzulockern.

„Felix, ich mein's ernst!“, entgegnete Till wütend. Ja, das hatte Felix inzwischen gemerkt. Und er hasste es, wenn Till ernst wurde. Genau wie das eine Mal, als Till ihm gestanden hatte, dass er sein einziger Freund war und ihm auch nichts Besseres eingefallen war, als einen blöden Witz zu machen. Wenn die Lage so ernst wurde, dass selbst Ritter nicht in irgendeiner Form Späße machte, wollte Felix eigentlich nichts damit zu tun haben. Aber weggehen konnte er jetzt ja schlecht, vor allem, weil Till ihn so flehentlich ansah.

„Felix. Bitte. Ich möchte das jetzt gerne mit dir besprechen.“

„Muss es unbedingt jetzt sein?“

„Je eher, desto besser, oder?“ Till zuckte mit den Schultern. Felix seufzte und nickte, sagte aber nichts weiter. Till fing an, mit dem Saum seines Hemdes herumzuspielen.

„Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass im Dienst auf mich geschossen wurde“, murmelte er.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Felix ebenso leise. Dann war ihm das Geschehene also doch nicht so egal, wie er vorhin vorgegeben hatte.

„Es ist auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich getroffen wurde“, fuhr Till fort.

„Ich weiß!“, herrschte Felix ihn an.

Auf Tills Blick, der darauf folgte, sagte er „Entschuldigung“ und wiederholte ruhiger: „Ich weiß.“ Sie hatten eben keine kuscheligen Bürojobs. Das Risiko war da.

Till nickte und schaute erneut durch den Park, ehe seine Augen wieder auf Felix landeten. „Ich hab mich mal schlau gemacht.“

Felix sah ihn erstaunt an. „Hast du?“

Till faltete die Hände im Schoß. „Wenn mir was zustößt, übernimmt erstmal das Jugendamt das Sorgerecht. Die entscheiden auch, wer es weiter bekommt, wenn ich keine entsprechenden Anweisungen hinterlasse.“

Felix nickte erstmal. Einerseits fand er es ja gut, dass Till sich so um seine Tochter kümmerte, andererseits wurde ihm bei dem Gedanken, dass Till sterben... Er schluckte. Bei dem Gedanken verknotete sich irgendwas in ihm.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sprach den ersten klaren Gedanken aus, den er fassen konnte: „Und was ist mit deiner Familie?“

„Die ist nicht automatisch sorgeberechtigt. Da werden auch erstmal alle überprüft. Onkel Klaus ist wahrscheinlich zu alt, um das Sorgerecht zu bekommen, und meine Mutter ist auch nicht viel jünger. Und selbst wenn, würde ich der Kleinen nicht nochmal einen Umzug in eine andere Stadt zumuten wollen.“

„Hm.“ Felix nickte nachdenklich. So genau hatte er sich nie mit dem Thema befasst. Er hatte irgendwie immer angenommen, seine Mutter würde sich um Basti kümmern, falls ihm mal was passierte. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch mal genauer mit dieser Frage beschäftigen...

Als er aufblickte, bemerkte er, dass Till ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Er hatte ihn wohl etwas gefragt.

„Also?“

„Entschuldigung, was?“

Till seufzte. „Darf ich dich auf die Sorgerechtsverfügung schreiben?“

Felix blinzelte ein paar mal.

„Und dann?“

„Dann bekommst du die Vormundschaft für Isi, falls ich mein Sorgerecht aus irgendeinem Grund nicht ausüben kann. Vorausgesetzt, du wirst nicht für völlig ungeeignet befunden, aber da mach ich mir eigentlich keine Sorgen.“

Felix sah nun ebenfalls hinunter in den Garten. Man konnte wirklich wunderbar die Leute dort beobachten, wenn man seinem Gesprächspartner gerade nicht antworten wollte. Er versuchte, es sich vorzustellen. Wie Till was Schlimmes passierte. Dass er von einem Einsatz nicht zurückkam. Es stimmte schon, Till hatte irgendwie eine größere Tendenz, in Gefahr zu geraten, als er selbst.

Aber bis jetzt war halt immer noch alles glattgegangen. Und die Vorstellung Isi, die noch nicht mal zehn war, sagen zu müssen, dass sie nach ihrer Mutter auch noch ihren Vater-

„Du müsstest sie ja nicht zu dir nehmen“, unterbrach Till seine Gedankengänge. „Du würdest einfach nur entscheiden, wo sie hinkommt. In eine Wohngemeinschaft oder Pflegefamilie-“

„Natürlich würde ich sie zu mir nehmen!“, stellte Felix gekränkt klar. Isabel Ritter, Bastis beste Freundin, Tills kleines Mädchen - als könnte er sie jemals irgendwo anders hinschicken.

„Du machst es also? Unterschreiben, meine ich?“ Till sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Nur für den Fall!“, meinte Felix deutlich.

„Klar!“, sagte Till und lachte wieder. Endlich. „So schnell wirst du mich nicht los!“

Felix atmete auf. Dieser Till war ihm eindeutig lieber als der still-nachdenkliche. Einen Moment würde er ihn aber wohl doch noch aushalten müssen, denn: „Ey, Felix, im Ernst: Danke. Das bedeutet mir viel.“

„Kein Ding.“ Felix winkte ab. „Mir liegt die Kleine ja auch am Herzen.“

„Trotzdem. Ein fremdes Kind aufnehmen, das ist alles andere als selbstverständlich. Und du bist 'n toller Vater. Schön, Isi in guten Händen zu wissen, im Fall der Fälle.“

„Ach.“ Felix wurde beinahe rot. „Bist auch kein schlechter Vater“, sagte er schnell, bevor es sich sein Unterbewusstsein anders überlegen konnte. „Sonst hättest du nicht so eine tolle Tochter zustande gebracht.“

Wieder lachte Till. „Danke!“

Dann stützte er einen Arm auf die Lehne seines Stuhls und lächelte Felix so komisch zu. „Sie hat dich wirklich lieb, weißt du.“

„Ich hab sie auch lieb.“ Felix zuckte die Schultern.

Till schmunzelte. „Felix, du bist mein bester-“

„-und einziger Freund“, beendete Felix den Satz mit ihm zusammen. „Ja.“ Er schluckte und bemerkte, dass er einen großen Kloß im Hals hatte. „Du- Du bist auch mein bester Freund. Also, mit Abstand.“

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Till erwiderte nichts, aber er lächelte zufrieden und aufrichtig und nickte.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür zum Zimmer hinter ihnen auf.

„Papa!“, rief ein junges Mädchen und Till drehte sich um, um seine Tochter zu begrüßen.

„Hey!“

Im nächsten Moment schoben sich zwei Kinder zu ihren jeweiligen Vätern auf den Balkon. Felix' Mutter blieb gnädigerweise im Zimmer stehen; so großzügig war der Außenbereich nämlich auch wieder nicht bemessen.

Felix drückte seinen Sohn zur Begrüßung, während Isi ihren Vater umarmte. Dann wurde getauscht.

„Bist du schwer verletzt?!“, fragte Isi atemlos. Sowohl Till als auch Felix mussten lachen; wie beide Kindern sie mit großen Augen anstarrten, war einfach zu niedlich.

„Komm her“, sagte Till und legte einen Arm um seine Tochter. „Wenn ich schwer verletzt wäre, hätte Felix dich doch schon gestern Abend mitgebracht, hm? Hier“, damit zog er sein Hemd zur Seite, sodass der Verband frei lag, „bloß 'n Kratzer.“

„Uuuh“, machten Isi _und_ Basti und lehnten sich näher zu der Wunde. Felix grinste. Die Synchronizität war fast schon gruselig.

„Echt?“, fragte Basti. „Und trotzdem Krankenhaus?“

„Na ja...“ Till zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wird 'ne Narbe draus.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Cool!“, hauchte Basti, und Isi streichelte andächtig über den Verband.

Felix wechselte kopfschüttelnd lächelnd einen Blick mit seiner Mutter.

„Hey! Was muss man tun, um hier Beachtung zu bekommen? Muss ich mir erst selbst ins Bein schießen?“

„Nun mach mal halblang, Zwerg“, erwiderte Till lachend. „Bewunderung ist ein essentieller Teil des Genesungsprozesses!“

„Mhm.“ Felix verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel. „Sicher.“

„Wir können dich ja später zu Hause bewundern, Felix“, sagte Isi. „Aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal Papa sein Geschenk zeigen.“

„Au ja!“, rief Basti und machte einen Hüpfer. „Ist selbstgemalt!“

Er streckte seinen Arm aus und ließ sich von seiner Oma seine Schultasche reichen.

Felix beobachtete lächelnd, wie Isi und Basti Till ihr Kunstwerk erläuterten, auf welchem dargestellt war, wie eben jener sich heroisch zwischen Geiselnehmer und Geiseln stellte. Das war eher ziemlich dämlich gewesen, wenn man Felix fragte, aber am Ende hatten es alle Beteiligten überlebt und immerhin hatte er selbst als Verstärkung auch einen Platz auf dem Bild abbekommen.

Und wie er so beobachtete, wie Till mit den beiden herumalberte, wurde ihm klar, dass ein Außenstehender wahrscheinlich gar nicht sagen könnte, welches Kind zu wem gehörte. Und dass Isi sein Haus vorhin ganz selbstverständlich als „zu Hause“ bezeichnet hatte. Das war ja schon seine Familie: Basti, und Isi, und Till. Das musste nur noch auf Papier gebracht werden.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab für dieses AU übrigens so viel über's Sorgerecht recherchiert, dass mir jetzt regelmäßig Werbung für Erziehungsratgeber angezeigt wird. Cookie-Fail.
> 
> Reviews sind gern gesehen (<\- das ist 'ne Untertreibung) und ich nehme Prompts für dieses AU, wenn wem welche einfallen.


End file.
